Solve for $t$ : $t - 19 = -14$
Add $19$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ t - 19 &=& -14 \\ \\ {+19} && {+19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-19 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ t &=& -14 {+ 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$